Confusion
by Rockchic666
Summary: okay...really fluffy but interesting...pweez r/r major D/G...workin on some major angst...up 2 17 chappys so have fun! (luv 2 Cass and crystalhorse!)
1. Confusion

Ginny walked slowly down the hall, the tips of her white fingers trailing along the wall. She looked at the pictures and smiled when they waved. But in reality, her mind was going a million miles a minute, working out what she could do. Why was she so happy? She should be upset, crying even. But she smiled to herself as she thought, 'I'm free.' Earlier that morning, on her way to breakfast, she had seen Harry and Hermione down a deserted hall, holding hands and talking. She was instantly furious but next they kissed and she turned and ran away as fast as she could, trying to shut it out. When she finally stopped running, she thought about it and realized that she had nothing to be angry about. She didn't feel anything. For the last five years, she had pined over Harry, believing she loved him and this was the man she was going to marry. But it was just a delusion and now she was free. Free to drool over some other guy. Harry wasn't that hot anyway. She broke out of her thoughts when she ran into somebody. Looking up from the floor, she frowned. "Walk much?" came an angry voice. "Not really." She joked. Nothing, not even Draco could ruin her happy mood. "How 'bout you?" she smiled at him. "What's wrong with you? Potter look at you this morning?" "No." she looked at him and realized he was actually being nicer than usual. He hadn't called her 'Weasel' or made fun of her family's poverty. "What about you? You seem in an unusually good mood this morning." A smile almost reached his lips but he pushed it away and sneered at her. "None of your business. If you'll excuse me, I have to go, Weasel" he strode away and Ginny rolled her eyes. 'I wonder' she thought, heading towards the front hall. He was never happy. When she reached the front hall, she saw a group of Slytherin fifth year girls whispering and giggling in a small group. Ginny walked right by them and heard it. Apparently there was a rumor that Pansy had broken up with Draco for some other guy. That's why he was so happy. But, why would that make him happy? Oh well, she pushed him to the back of her mind as she walked out the large oak doors and proceeded to her favorite hilltop overlooking the lake. The surface was unmoving, reflecting the stars and moon. It was a full moon tonight. Ginny smiled and started humming a soft tune to herself as she stared up at the black velvety mass, dotted with glittering diamonds.  
  
A/N-really stupid and slow I know but it will hopefully pick up in the next chappy! Seez ya later! 


	2. Thoughts

"No!" Ginny gasped, sitting up in bed. She looked around quickly and saw the room dark and silent, moonlight filtering through the window onto the stone floor. It was just a dream. But a queer one. She recalled very little but she could remember a boy, a toddler maybe, crying himself to sleep, almost silently, in his bed. She shook her head, coming back to the present, trying to decide if it had been just a dream, or one of those dreams. It couldn't have been, it didn't make any sense.  
  
* * *  
  
Draco cursed to himself, quietly in his bed. He needed her out of his mind. That little red head had always perplexed him. If it weren't for his quick wits, he would be baffled around her. What else could he do but taunt and tease her. It was his duty as a Malfoy. He could never feel anything but hatred for a Weasley. What would his father say if he knew otherwise? He blinked and realized that the moon was sinking toward the horizon. It would be sunrise soon. Abandoning all hope of sleep this night, he got out of bed and dressed himself soundlessly. Then grabbing his broom, he left the dormitories and the dungeons all together. Wandering the halls in the middle of the night was strictly forbidden, he knew from experience, but he was willing to risk it. Once outside, a cool breeze ruffled his hair and cloak. He pulled his cloak tighter around him and climbed onto his broom. Soaring above the treetops of the forbidden forest, he could think. His mind was clear enough now to sort things out. He let himself lose some altitude so as to not be seen. He skimmed the top branches of the trees, with the tips of his feet. Finally, losing all control, he smiled, a picture of Ginny floating through his head. Suddenly, he didn't care about his father, his name, or his duty (he he duty!). He thought, fear coming over him, 'I think I love her.'  
  
* * *  
  
"Hmm.hmm.hmm." Ginny continued to hum to herself. Her happiness form the previous day had carried over, the dream from last night almost erased from memory. "Ginny!" came a voice behind her. She stopped and turned around, the smile still on her face. "Hey Liana!" then she frowned, "What's wrong?" Liana, a fellow sixth year, came running up to her. "I just heard. Harry and Hermione are going out! You must be so crushed!" "Actually, no." She laughed at Liana's face and continued, "I was one of the first to know and I'm happy for them. I encouraged them to do it." "Ginny, honey, are you feeling well?" Liana pressed the palm of her hand to Ginny's forehead to check her temperature. Ginny brushed her hand away and said, "I'm fine. I guess I never really felt for Harry. I probably just felt I had to. I'm all right with it, really. Now get to class! I don't think either of us want to be late." She turned Liana around gave her a light shove. Liana looked wonderingly over her shoulder as she walked away. Ginny just laughed and started toward class. But she never arrived. She was almost there, when an arm shot out of an empty classroom and pulled her in. She swung around in anger and caught her breath.  
  
A/N-hehehe.im evil.soz to leave ya hangin! But I had to do it.the purple men made me do it! Blame them! Oh well.see ya next chappy to find out who did it! Bambambam.!mwahahahahaha mwahahahahaha.hehehe.bye! 


	3. Love

"Draco!" she gasped, "What do you want?" she said with contempt. "This." He said, almost in a normal voice, as he pulled her close and pressed his lips over hers. He parted her lips with his tongue and kissed her with such passion that they were both overwhelmed. At first, she struggled, but after a few moments, she gave into the kiss and her arms wound around his neck as his found her waist. They were there, lost in passion for god only knows how long. When they finally pulled away, gasping for breath, Ginny suddenly jerked away from him, pressing herself against the wall, her hand over her mouth in astonishment. "What just happened?" "Something I've wanted to happen for the longest time." He said, moving toward her, running his hand through her silky hair. He started to lean down but she squirmed away and out the door. He hurried out to see her swiftly retreating back. He ran after her but she was too fast for him.  
  
* * *  
  
Ginny sat on her hill, gazing at the surface of the lake. Why did he have to do that? Why did she have to give in? Why did she have to return his feelings? A tear rolled down her cheeks. She was scared. But why should she be scared? She was allowed to like a guy. But Draco Malfoy? "Ugh. What am I gonna do?"  
  
* * *  
  
Draco walked barefoot through the soft grass. He had ruined all his chances. He was so stupid to do that. He watched the ground as he walked, letting the sun burn the back of his neck. He looked up as he came to the top of a hill. "Ginny! I found you! I'd lost all hope." Ginny looked up at him and then back down toward the lake. "What do you want?" she said, not contemptuously, but neutral. "I'm sorry. But I've liked you for so long. I've kept it hidden for years and I couldn't hide it anymore. How mad are you?" "I'm not very mad. Just...confused. I don't know how I feel anymore. Just overwhelmed." She looked at him, "But not mad. Anything but mad." Draco smiled. "I can relate. How do you think I felt when I realized I felt something other than hate for a Weasley? But I eventually got over it. I faced it. Not necessarily the right way, but I faced it." "Ya' know this is nice. Talking to you. Person to person. You're not so cold-hearted after all." She smiled at him and he sat down next to her. They both stared off at the landscape in silence. Finally, Draco broke that silence. "So.where do we stand?" he asked nervously. Ginny looked at him again, warmth in her eyes. She leaned over and kissed him, this time with love and caring, not just pent up aggression. They eventually pulled away and smiled at each other. Draco pulled her closer and took her hand, twining his fingers with hers. "You know we can't tell anyone about us, right?" she asked after another silence. "Yeah" he answered, "But we'll see each other still right?" he asked worriedly. "Don't worry." She laughed, "It'll be our little secret." She kissed him and stood up, pulling him with her. "We have to go. Classes are probably over." He groaned. "Can't we just stay here?" "No." They walked toward the castle. Before entering, they checked to make sure that the entrance hall was clear. They parted ways at the grand staircase and went to their separate dormitories, both in a daze.  
  
A/N-alright.at least there is sorta kinda a plot goin.there will be one someday.or maybe this is just fluff.I haven't quite decided yet so review pwetty pweez and give me some good ideas! Buh-bye! 


	4. confusionagain

Ginny practically floated down to breakfast the next morning. She was buttering some toast and humming to herself when Hermione gave her a peculiar look. She leaned in closer and said, so Harry, on her her other side, couldn't here, "Who is it?" Ginny jumped and frowned at her. "Who is what?" "C'mon. You're acting like some kind of lovesick puppy." "I don't know what you're talking about." "Hmm.could it be.Neville?" Ginny gave her a look of revulsion. "Guess not. Seamus?" "Are you kidding me?" "Dean?" "Mione." "Or maybe that cute new keeper on the team." "MIONE!" Everyone looked up and Ginny gave them a weak smile. When they went back to their food, she shot Hermione a venomous look, got up, and stalked out of the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Across the room, Draco could see the smile on Ginny's face, no longer plastered like it used to be. He smiled and turned back to his food. He couldn't be caught staring at her, people would suspect. He snuck a glance at her a few minutes later just in time to hear her yell something with an agitated look on her face. She gave Hermione a look he couldn't make out from across the room and walked out of the Great Hall, obviously angry. He looked around. Nobody noticed he was even there, so he got up and began to casually walk out. But he was waylaid by Pansy Parkinson. She jumped up from her spot at the table and ran to meet him. When he didn't take any notice of her, she moved in front of him and stopped him. "Well, you've probably heard by now." She said in her high pitched, sour note. "Heard wht Pansy?" he sighed. "Well, my new boyfriend was snogging some girl in the broom closet so I dumped him on his arse. I'm free now." "So.?" Draco shook his head slowly. "So.I'm all yours!" she tried to put her arms around him but he ducked and walked around her. "Draco Lucious Malfoy!" she screeched, her hands on her hips. Draco cringed. Pansy continued, "What has gotten into you?" 'A perky little red-head. That's what' He thought. Out loud, he said, "I'm over you Pansy. In fact, I don't think I was ever into you! Get yourself a new lapdog. Cause it's not gonna be me this time!" he turned and stormed out of the hall before she could get another word in. 


	5. Secret spot

A/N- Just so's ya know, Draco is 17, Ginny, 16.He's in his 7th year, she's in her 6th year Oh, and,I stole something in this chapter from hpangel.if youre reading, im sooooooooo sorry! If you want me to rewrite it or something, review and let me know.again, very sorry. Now.on with the show!  
  
* * * Draco found Ginny sitting on the bottom of the steps in the Front Hall. He walked over to her quickly and, looking around first, bent down to her. "What happened?" "I don't know? I just got really pissed off!" she whispered back. "Can we go somewhere? Breakfast is gonna end soon." Ginny looked up and a slow smile spread across her face. Draco almost backed away but she grabbed his hand and said, "C'mon." She led him swiftly up the stairs and down a corridor. They turned acorner and then another. Soon, Draco was lost. But when they stopped, he recognized the Charms corridor. Ginny led him into a desserted room and whispered "Lumos" to her wand, causing it to light the room. "What are we doing here? It's just a classroom." She smiled up at him once more and, without a word, went to the far corner. She tapped the wall with her wand three times and whispered an inaudible word. The wall slowly changed and contorted until there was a door there, just like the door to Diagon Alley. Draco hurried over to the corner as she opened the door. Draco gasped. It was a large room with no furniture except a book case on the other side, stuffed with books. The floor was solid pillows of all colors. Ginny took off her shoes, walked in, and held her hand to him. He followed trait and took her hand, the door closing behind them. "How did you find this place?" he finally managed to say. "Fred and George showed it to me. They promised that I could have it to myself and just to be sure, I change the password regularly. Do you like it?" "Yeah. Now we can be alone and comfortable." He looked around smiling to himself. Ginny plopped down on the floor (pillows, remember?) and laid down. Draco soon did the same right next to her. He opened his mouth and gaped at the ceiling. Ginny had somehow made it look like the night sky almost like the Great Hall. "Ginny.how did you do that? We haven't learned that yet!" "The ceiling? Didn't you notice the books? They're not all spellbooks and things. There's all sorts. I love to read. But anyway, this is a little different than you saw out there in the Great Hall. I made it so it shows the night sky all the time, day and night. Also, I made sure that it follows the fazes of the moons. It's beautiful isn't it?" "Yes." He answered, gazing at her. "You're not even looking at it!" she laughed. "I wasn't talking obout the ceiling." He put his hand under her chin, lightly brushed it up along her chhek, and ran it through her silky hair. "You're amazing, you know that?" "No I'm not. I'm just another girl out of many who could have done this." "You didn't let me finish. You're amazing, and I love you for that." "Oh, Draco." she kissed him, her mouth coming down on his in hunger. They finally puuled away and Draco gasped, "Wow." "I love you too, Draco." She whispered in his ear.  
  
A/N-ok..they finally said it! What now? I think I neede to develop a plot! R/R with any ideas! I need help! And not just the mental kind either.mwahahahahahahaha.im done.go away. 


	6. secret meeting

Ginny's eyes fluttered open. She suddenly bolted straight up. She shook Draco awake and got up to get dressed. Draco yawned and stretched and looked at her with half shut lids. "What.?" "It's night. We've been here all day." Draco gave her an evil smile. "Oh and what a day it was.."(hint,hint) "Stop it and put some pants on!" (hint,hint again)she laughed throwing his clothes at him. He got up and got dressed but just before they walked out the door, Draco grabbed her and pulled into a passionate kiss. Ginny gave him a reluctant look, but pulled him out of the room any way. The room was dark just as before. Ginny stuck her head out of the room and made sure the hall was empty. She said a swift goodbye and hurried down the corridor to her common room. Gryffindor tower was deserted so she assumed everyone was at dinner. Her stomach growled but she resisted the urge to go down for some food. She would sneak into the kitchens earlier. Now, she put on some flannel pajamas and crawled on top of her bed. She reached into a drawer in her bedside table and pulled out a small book. She snuggled under the covers, her back propped up against the headboard, and began to read. No sooner had she begun to read, then she heard a rush of noise down in the common room. Dinner was over. Only a few seconds more, and Liana ran in, followed by Hermione. "What's wrong? You weren't in any classes today!" Liana said. "Was it what I said this morning?" Hermione asked, apology all over her face. "No. I'm fine. I just had something to do." "What?" the two girls asked in unison. "It's none of your business. And Mione, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you. I don't know what got into me this morning. I was just a little too happy and I shouldn't have shown it. There's no guy. So don't ask." Hermione smiled but soon began speaking again. "Did you hear?" "Hear what?" "They're planning a ball for Halloween." "A masquerade ball!" "Really? Wicked! That will be interesting!" "Who do you think you'll go with?" Liana asked. "I don't know. How bout you? We know Mione's going with Harry." "I hope somebody asks me. Other than that, I don't care who I go with as long as he's nice." "*yawn* I think I'll go to bed now.see you guys tomorrow." Ginny shooed them out and climbed into bed. She started to drift, thinking about Draco. Tap,tap,tap. She jumped and ran to the window. There was Draco's eagle owl holding a small note in his beak.  
  
My Dearest Ginny, Please be at the quidditch pitch Saturday night promptly at eight-thirty. I have a surprise for you so don't be late. I'll see you then. All my love, Draco  
  
Ginny jotted down 'see you then love, Ginny', handed it back to the owl and stroked it quickly before it took off.  
  
A/N-ooo.still no real plot, but hopefully in the next chappy..or maybe it will just be fluff.still not sure.teeheehee. my spell check want's to change Draco to Drano and Hermione to Hormone..seez yaz 


	7. surprise!

Ginny hurried down the halls in the almost total darkness. She had borrowed Harry's invisibility cloak to get out and her feet made no sound on the cold stone floor. She made it out to the front lawns and headed toward the quidditch pitch. She got there, looked around and pulled off the cloak. He wasn't there yet. She sat down on the soft grass and hummed to herself. Suddenly, she jumped sky high when someone grabbed her from behind. She was pulled around and saw a flash of silvery-blonde hair before hungry lips came down on hers. She kissed back and wrapped her arms around him. They pulled away, lay down on the grass next to each other, and just stared up at the stars, holding hands, for an eternity. But eternity ended too soon when Draco broke the silence. "So, have you heard about this ball?" "mm-hm" "Wanna go with me?" Ginny sat up and looked at him sullenly, "We can't. Our little secret, remember?" "It's a masquerade ball, remember?" being sarcastic. Ginny smiled and nodded. "I almost forgot that part. Allright. I'll go with you." "Great." His face instantly lit up. "I'll meet you there." "Ugh!" "What?" "I have nothing to wear." Draco just smiled his evil smile. "That's where your surprise comes in." "You mean you're not the surprise?" "Very funny." He reached behind him and pulled out a package, wrapped in simple brown paper and twine. "Don't open it. Wait till before the ball. I put a charm on it so you can't open it until two hours before the ball starts." "Great. Spoil all the fun." Ginny gave him a mock anger look and kissed him again. They lay there until they could see a thin line of light on the horizon. They said their goodbyes and went back to their own beds. Ginny managed to catch a little sleep before she had to get up. But Draco, on the other hand, lay awake. Not even wanting to sleep, a drunken smile on his face.  
  
A/N-ooooooo.what's the surprise? Tune in next time for.THE BALL!!! Probably gonna be longer cause it will have the entire ball in it.eek!.I like cant totally wait! *hits self repeatedly on head* no.valley.girl.voices.gotta go.my worse half is starting to show. 


	8. The Ball

A/N-WARNING! WARNING! KORNY FLUFF ALERT! KORNY FLUFF ALERT! Just bear with me and don't gag. I almost did while writing it but it had to be done! Pweez don't hate me!  
  
"Hey Ginny." Hermione said, sitting down next to Ginny in the Great Hall. "Ready for tonight? I heard Seamus asked you." "Yeah. But I already had a date. You ready?" "Yeah but.you already had a date? Who?" "It's a secret." "Alright.I'll see at the Ball then." "Yeah, right." "You mean I won't see him?" "That's exactly what I mean." She paused. "Come on. We need to start getting ready." They walked slowly up to the dorms, Ginny already shaking in anticipation. They made it up to the 6th year dorms and Hermione turned to Ginny. "I'm gonna go to my dorm and get my things. I'll be back so we can get ready together. You did promise to do my hair." "See ya in a few." Ginny walked into the room and took her hair out off its ponytail. She pulled the package out from under her bed and smiled at it. She carried it into the bathroom and proceeded to fill the tub. She walked back out as Hermione came in saying, "Can you do my hair?" "Yeah" Ginny laughed. "I'm gonna take a bath real quick. Be out in a minute." She grabbed her robe and went back into the bathroom. She emerged about five minutes later, wearing a bathrobe with her hair up in a towel. "Now, let's see if we can tame that jungle." She said, pondering Hermione's hair. She started almost immediately with a straightening charm. The hair instantly went straight. It was long, all the way to the small of her back and Ginny took out a comb and some hair accessories and went to work. When she was done. It looked marvelous. Ginny had done little French braids all along the front, going only halfway back. The rest of the hair hung loose down Hermione's back. Ginny then started on her make- up and when she finally finished, Hermione looked in the mirror and gasped. "It looks beautiful. How did you do that?" "I don't know. I just have a way with hair. Now what should I do with mine?" Ginny's straight flame-red hair hung limply to her shoulders. She suddenly had an idea and, pointing her wand to her hair, whispered a quick word. Her hair was in tight spiral curls. She then did her make-up and turned to Hermione. "It's beautiful. Let's get dressed." "I'm gonna dress in the bathroom. It might take a while so just go on down without me okay?" "Alright." Ginny turned into the bathroom, shutting and locking the door behind her. She sat on a small chair and set the package on her knees. Slowly, hands trembling, she opened it. She gasped and pulled out a long dress robe. It was white velvet. Carefully, she put it on. It was tight, showing her curves. The sleeves flared out, reaching down to the bottom of the robes and the neckline plunged. She looked at herself slowly in the full-length mirror. Then she turned back to the box it had been wrapped in. At the bottom there was a mask. It only covered half of her face but nobody would recognize her anyway. It was a crescent moon, white, almost silver. She put it on, covering the right side of her face. "I'm going. I'll see you down there." Hermione yelled through the door. "Kay!" Ginny yelled back. She waited until she heard the dorm door shut and the outer room was silent. She exited the bathroom to an empty dorm room and hurried over to her bed. She grabbed her wand and pointed it at her hair again. This time she said a different charm and her hair turned jet-black, just to be sure no one would recognize her.  
  
* * *  
  
She hurried down to the Entrance Hall and searched among the large crowd there. She was about to give up and wait in some secluded corner when she felt someone's arm go through hers. She turned and smiled. Draco's robes were a black and red swirl. His face was covered with a red and gold dragon mask. "Hey beautiful." Draco whispered. "Like the robes?" "I love them. They're gorgeous." "I love your hair. But I like it better red." "Thank you. I thought it best to go completely incognito." "Beautiful and smart." He kissed her hand and led her around the crowd to stand near the large doors blocking the Great Hall. They suddenly opened and everyone rushed inside. There were round tables everywhere, big enough to hold ten people. The house tables were nowhere to be found. But the teachers' table was still in place. In the center of the enormous room was an elevated dance floor and not far was a DJ booth from which music blasted. Draco led Ginny straight to the dance floor which was already half full of dancing kids, and started to dance. After about five songs, Ginny got tired and dragged Draco off the dance floor. They found a secluded table in a corner that nobody had sat at yet and moved two chairs close enough that they could hold each other. But she was soon out of her chair and in his lap with his arms wrapped around her. "I'm so glad you agreed to come with me." "Me too. But it's so nerve wracking! I'm afraid someone's gonna find out who I am." "Don't worry. I barely recognized you." She laughed and pulled him up. "C'mon. Let's dance some more." They went back to the dance floor but Ginny suddenly turned away, shielding her face. "What's wrong?" "Look over there." She whispered, flinging a thumb over her shoulder. Draco looked and let out a small laugh. "I'm going to show you that nobody here knows you're you." He pulled her around and practically dragged her over to a table. He then stood there, supporting her against fainting with his arm around her shoulder. "What do you want Malfoy?" Harry said in disgust. "I just wanted to say 'hello'." "Go away." Ron said flatly. "I wanted to introduce my date to you." They all looked at Ginny. Oddly, she was able to draw her strength from Draco, just being near him, she made herself feel important and interesting. They were still staring at her. "Does she have a name? Or a voice?" Hermione asked. "Hello. It's nice to meet you." Ginny said in the most beautiful, and fake, voice she could come up with, and held out her hand. They shook her hand. "So, does she have a name?" Ron asked. "Guess it." Draco drawled, sneering at them. "I really don't feel like it tonight, Malfoy, so leave us alone, you evil, sadistic, poor excuse for a human being! Go away!" Ginny started to open her mouth when Draco squeezed her tighter. "Alright. Bye Weasel." Draco turned and walked smoothly away, Ginny at his side. "That wasn't bad." He said once they were dancing. Ginny laughed and kissed him. Getting lost in the kiss, she didn't realize that everyone was leaving the dance floor. She pulled away and looked toward the teachers' table. Dumbledore was standing and every body was headed for their table. Ginny and Draco headed for the empty table in the corner gracious that nobody joined them. "I hope you are all having a marvelous time! Now, lets eat!" He waved his hands, sat down, ans food appeared at the place-settings on every table. Ginny and Draco dug in. The food was even better tasting and, obviously, better prepared than usual. But, all too soon, the food cleared away and the desseerts appeared! Ginny started scarfing down the chocolate mouse before her when she almost gagged on something. She removed it and gasped. Draco took it out of he hand and slipped it on her finger. "We'll talk later." He whispered in her ear. She just looked at him like he was out of his mind. "No. We'll talk now." At least taking the curtesy to speak quietly. "What's there to talk about?" Draco asked coolly. "Are you joking?!? An engagement ring?!? You're crazy. I can't accept it." "Why not? I'm not asking you to run away and marry me right this moment! Ginny, I love you and I knew from the moment I first kissed you that I wanted to be with you forever. I'm asking you to marry me yes. But after we both graduate.(gag)" He gave her a look so full of love that she smiled and hugged him close. "I love you too. I accept! And thank you for wanting to wait." She kissed him and looked at the ring. It wasn't fancy, which she liked, but it was beautiful. They ate the rest of the meal without taking their eyes off each other. Finally, the food was gone and the music started up again. Draco took Ginny's hand to dance but she pulled him back down and frowned at him. "You that this means we can't keep us a secret for much longer. My family needs to know." "Why?" he asked. "Because, I want them to know the man I love a nd love him too." "Well, I don't know anything about your parents but my father will kill me. Literally. He's capable of it! Don't forget, he is a Death- eater." He cringed at the last words. "Then you can wait to tell your dad, but I'm not waiting." She pulled him up and dragged him over to where Ron sat. "Ronald Arthur Weasley." She said so he could hear. He jumped at the name and looked at her oddly. "So, have you decided on a name yet?" he laughed. "Yeah." She ripped off her mask. Draco started to stop her but changed his mind. It was for the better, no matter how painful it got. "Ginny." Ron laughed, "What are you doing with Malf." his mouth hung open and he stared at her.  
  
A/N-leavin a cliffy.sowy.it was way too long already.almost 5 pages! Eep! Hehehe.like all the korn? Well.tune in next time for.Ron's reaction! 


	9. CRAZINESS!

Ginny quickly put her mask back on before anyone else recognized her. She looked at Ron. "Please be quiet. I'd prefer if my private life stayed private. I just thought you should know because you are my brother and I love you very much. Do what you want. But please, keep it in the family." She waited for him to explode. "My sister.with a Malfoy? Wha.How.why?" "We love each other very much. And he's very good to me. Please don't be angry." Ron just looked at her. "I'm not mad." He finally said. "A little disappointed, but I could never be mad at you. You're the only sister I have and if you're happy with a Malfoy, I'll support you. But don't expect me to be nice to him." "Deal." Ginny shook hands with him and turned around. She went to dance with Draco. Once they were on the dance floor, Draco leaned in. "You didn't tell him about the engagement." He looked at her in mock dissaproval. "One step at a time. The only reason he's not mad is cause he thinks it will amount to nothing. Just keep dancing." Draco smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist. They danced the night away. But, sadly, it all had to end. At about eleven-thirty, they snuck out and up to the entrance to Gryffindor tower. Ginny gave Draco a quick kiss and slipped inside. She hurried to her room and changed into some pajamas, almost forgetting to make her hair red again. But, when Hermione came in, she was laying in bed. "Where were you?" Hermione asked. "I got sick at the last minute. Was it fun?" "It was wonderful. And Draco Malfoy was there with some mystery date that didn't have a name." "Really? Cool. What else?" Hermione proceeded to describe every little detail. By the time she finished, Ginny was fast asleep dreaming about Draco and the ring on her finger that Hermione hadn't noticed.  
  
A/N-kool huh? A little boring I know.but the next chappy is a time-jump so b prepared.R/R!!\/ \/ \/ FOLLOW THE ARROWS! 


	10. he's back!

Ginny jumped out of bed and threw on the clothes she had laying out. She ran down the stairs and through the empty common room. Apparently, nobody was up but she didn't care. She had been awake since the sun had begun to peek over the horizon. She ran down a last flight of stairs and through the great oak doors into the chill air. The cold didn't bother her, she was too excited. Her feet carried her down to the edge of the lake where a dark figure stood in the shadow of a great tree. She ran to him and threw her arms around him. His went around her and they stood there, holding each other until they couldn't stand it anymore. They pulled away and sat down against the bole of the tree, holding hands. "I'm so glad you came." Ginny beamed up at him. "I wouldn't miss it for the world. You still want to go through with it?" Draco asked her. "Of course." She smiled. "I can't wait." They sat there until There was a sudden noise and Draco disappeared into the shadows. Ginny got up, brushed herself off, and walked toward the castle. She was intercepted by a barrage of hugs. "Alright, alright! Get off!" She looked around at the faces of her family and friends. All her brothers had come and Ron had brought Harry and Hermione. Her mom was crying. "My baby's graduating." She bawled. "Mum.please don't cry. Look at it this way, you won't get any more owls from school about behavior." Mrs. Weasley smiled at her only daughter and took her hand to lead her into the castle. Draco watched the large family walk into the castle together. He smiled, thinking about the day he would finally be a part of that family. Ron had never told the family and apparently, he thought they weren't seeing each other anymore. But Ginny and Draco had written to each other everyday since he graduated and they now planned a special surprise for the Weasleys and Malfoys. Yes, he had invited his parents to see his fiancé graduate. Except they didn't know she was his fiancé. This was going to be a long day.  
  
A/N-really predictable I know but what will Lucius say.hmmm.I wonder.wait1 I don't have to wonder! Im writing the damn thing! Mwahahahahahahaha.buh- bye! 


	11. Tell Them!

A/N-sowy to crystalhorse! My computer does this.it looks diff when I type it.but I don't want to change it in the middle of the story.but to prove that I do luv you and listen to you, ill give it a shot..thanx 4 ur loyal reviewing.here ya go!  
  
Draco and his parents walked into the hall. The tables were set up the same way they had been on that night oh so long ago. Ginny made the smallest motion to him and he headed to the table the Weasleys were sitting at.  
  
"Draco, why are we sitting with them? Why are we even here?" his father asked, full of contempt.  
  
"You'll see. Sit down." He motioned them to two seats next to Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. He then walked over to Ginny who stood up and took his hand. Confused and horrified looks came over everyone's faces. Ron almost looked like he understood.  
  
"We have an announcement." Ginny said. "For those of you who haven't heard, Draco and I have been seeing each other for almost two years now."  
  
"We love each other and we want to get married. We have asked all of you here to ask for your blessings. We plan to get married with or without it," he looked very evilly at his father, "but we would prefer to have your acceptance."  
  
They were met with blank stares. Draco's father suddenly jumped to his feet, his face red with fury, and pointed his wand straight at Draco.  
  
"No son of mine is marrying a Weasley!" He began to open his mouth again when he wand flew out of his hand. He looked around in rage to see what was going on and found Mr. Weasley standing, glaring at him, both wands in his hands.  
  
"Do you think I'm happy about my only daughter marrying a Malfoy? But I'm not trying to kill her!"  
  
"You raise your kids the way you want to and let me raise mine. Besides," he straightened up, calming down, "I wasn't going to ill him." He looked at Draco out of the corner of his eye. "Yet." He whispered almost inaudibly. "Now give me my wand. We're going." He snapped this last part to his wife, who stood up and, cowering behind him, followed him over to Mr. Weasley and flinched as he snatched it out of his hand. They turned and stormed out of the hall, Draco looking sadly, but defiantly at their backs. He looked down at Ginny who had a tear stain down one cheek.  
  
"Don't worry. I don't care what they think. I haven't since I was six years old. They don't deserve a daughter-in-law like you." He whispered to her and kissed her softly on the cheek then wiped up the moist streak.  
  
"Well?" Ginny had turned to her own family.  
  
Mrs. Weasley's chin trembled and she burst into uncontrollable sobs. Mr. Weasley held her close and began to lead her out of the hall. "No!" she yelled, and broke free. She hurried back to the table.  
  
Running up to Ginny, she sniled. But to Ginny's and everyone elses surprise, she grabbed Draco and held him in a close embrace. She finally pulled away, giving him a warm kiss on the cheek. "I always thought that my daughter was one of the best judges of character and in this, I don't think her gift has failed. She is happy with you and that's enough for me. And any parents that would treat their own children like that don't deserve to have a child at all. Especially not one like you." He smiled up at her and she gave him a motherly look. "You're welcome in our home at any time." At this, Draco grabbed her in a hug so full of love that Mrs. Weasley began to cry again.  
  
They all sat back down to dinner and, though they knew everyone was looking at them, they ate happily, warming up to Draco for the first time.  
  
A/N okay.what will happen? Will they get married or will Lucious *cringe* interfere? Lets see.how bout you review with ideas.byez! 


	12. Blushing Bride

A/N-don't know whats cummin up cuz im makin it up as I go.hope ya have fun.hope to have a little mystery and probly a cliffy so don't get pissed! Crystalhorse, I had already written this when I read your idea so.its different but not very.  
  
"Nervous?" Ginny heard the words but she didn't hear them. She nodded absentmindedly, looking at her own shaking form in the full-length mirror. She smiled at Hermione, turning around, the long white skirt following her every move. She was wearing an all white reneassance style dress with long lace sleeves. It was exactly as she had pictured it so long ago.  
  
"You look beautiful." Hermione smiled back in her all lace, cream colored dress. "you have nothing to be nervous about."  
  
"Were you this anxious?"  
  
"Of course. Who isn't." (Hermione and Harry had been married right after they graduated.)  
  
Ginny frowned at a sudden knock on the door. "Who is it?"  
  
"They're ready for you." Came a soft, male voice. Ginny, followed by Hermione, walked out of the small wooden hut onto the soft grass, barefoot. She began to walk toward the place where everyone was waiting, but a sudden mist came upon them. This mist was strange, it was black, Ginny couldn't even see the trees around her. She was soon lost and alone. She couldn't find Hermione or the pavilion anywhere.  
  
"Help!" she screamed repeatedly but to no avail. Finally, she heard a muffled scream from a distance and made her way toward it. "Hello? Is anybody there? Who are you? Hermione?"  
  
"No." hissed a soft voice as she felt everything go black. ***  
  
Ginny sat up and rubbed her head. She could barely remember anything. She looked around and saw that she was in a dark, stone dungeon, damp and cold.  
  
As she looked, she became aware of a door openeing somewhere and footsteps coming toward the wooden door acroos the dungeon from her. She quickly pressed herself as far into the darkest corner as she could manage. The door slowly swung open and she gasped. It was Draco's father.  
  
"Now, now. No hiding. You can't hide from me." He was standing over her in an instant, grabbing for her wrist. When he finally got a hold of her, she bit him and he jumped back, screaming with rage. "You little whore!" he yelled at her, pulling out his wand. In a few moments time, she couldn't move, speak, or yell for help. As if reading her thoughts, Lucius said, "There's no use crying. Noone can hear you." He sneered at her as if he knew something she didn't.  
  
A/N-what's he going to do to her? A little obvious but just act surprised k? see you next time.DUH DUH DUH. 


	13. Angst

Ginny was pushed roughly down and that's when she realized she wasn't wearing anything except a shred of fabric that used to be her panties.  
  
"I'm gonna make you feel like the whore that you are!" he whispered fiercely in her ear as he undid his pants and slipped them off.  
  
Ginny tried her hardest to scream out but they all stopped in her throat and stayed there, growing with every attempt. She suddenly felt a sharp pain and many more continuously after. He seemed to rip into her with a horrible rhythm. Tears streamed down her face as Lucious bucked back and forth, a look of sweet pleasure on his face.  
  
'Sadistic little as-' her thought was cut off by screams. Inside her head, floading her thoughts. Finally, she just went limp in his arms and became unconscious to all the pain. Sweet, sweet darkness, how she welcomed it. But in her state, he was able to continue with less restraint. If she only knew the things he did to her while she reveled in her numbness. ***  
  
Draco stood in the clearing, on the verge of worry, when Hermione ran up, anxiety o her face.  
  
"Hermione? Where's Ginny?"  
  
She burst into tears and came up to him. "She's gone."she sobbed. "We were on our way here and she just disappeared into thin air. I looked everywhere but I couldn't find her." She looked at Draco through her tears and broke into uncontrollable sobs again.  
  
Draco didn't say a word. He just pushed past Hermione, his face set in stone. He walked off into the surrounding trees as if he knew exactly where to go. ***  
  
Ginny woke up again and winced at the pain between her legs. Everything was hazy; a blur of pain and agony. She couldn't remember where she was or who she was. Her sanity was all but lost.  
  
She jumped at a small popping noise and stared into the corner where a dark figure had appeared.  
  
"No..don't hurt me.I'll do anything.have mercy..please.." she begged, pushing herself back into the corner. The person slipped out of the shadows and hurried to her. She continued to protest as Draco swept her up in his arms and held her, comforting her. He held her there as she silently cried into his cloak.  
  
He pulled her away, holding her at arms length, "Ginny." She just shook her head, looking down, "Ginny! Listen!" She stopped and looked into his eyes, hers still full of tears. He thought she looked like a poor animal caught in a trap.  
  
"I can't. I don't deserve you. Just go! Leave me here to die!" she said, full of grief. She jerked out of his grasp and walked over to face the wall. Draco was behind her in a moment.  
  
"Yes you do deserve me. If anything, I don't deserve you. I'm not leaving you here, Ginny. I love you too much." She turned around and looked at him. he took her hand and he led her out of the dungeon.  
  
"Now stick close and be quiet." Draco whispered to her. She followed him through a network of passages and doors. They stopped in a small room. Ginny looked around and almost smiled. It was obviously Draco's room.  
  
"Come on. There's a way out over here." He began to walk to the other side of the room and stopped abruptly in his tracks. There were footsteps outside the door. 


	14. My Hero

They turned around as the door swung open.  
  
"How did you know we were in here?" Draco demanded.  
  
"I know about your secret exit. I figured you'd think it was the only way out."  
  
Draco pushed Ginny into a corner and stood in front of her, wand ready. "Leave her alone." He said, mustering up all his strength.  
  
"Move aside." He flicked his wand and Draco flew across the room, hitting his head on the wall, and falling unconscious. Lucious turned back to Ginny and smiled the most evil, sadistic smile she had ever seen. "And now it's your turn." He waved his wand and everything went black. ***  
  
She sat up. 'Where am I' was all she could think. From the looks of it, she was in the middle of some kind of forest. But the trees around her looked dark and menacing.  
  
She scrambled to her feet and clung to the rags hanging off her shoulders. She shivered in the cold and slowly walked. Just walked. She didn't know where she was. She didn't know where she was going. She didn't even know who she was.  
  
Come to think of it, she couldn't remember anything. There was nothing but a few childhood memories of a smiling redheaded girl. Slowly, she began to speed up, now becoming afraid. She soon broke into a run. She ran through the trees, dodging limbs and sobbing, tears running freely down her pale cheeks.  
  
Suddenly, she burst out of the woods and into sunlight. 


	15. Amnesia

Annie sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes. Golden shafts of light were streaming onto the floor while busy sounds came through the open window. Annie got out of bed, showered, and got dressed. Walking out of the door of her small, simple apartment, she ran into a young man.  
  
"Good morning. You don't look too happy. What's wrong?" he asked her.  
  
"Just had another weird dream. I wish I could understand them. Well, I have to get to work. See ya later, Jon." She waved as she walked down the hall and got in the elevator.  
  
After a ten minute walk down the street, she was in a small café, tying an apron around her slender waist. She was in the middle of cleaning a table, later that morning when she heard the door open and looked up. She stopped and dropped her washing clothe.  
  
*//flashback\\*  
  
She saw a boy, probably no younger than 16 or 17, standing under a tree in almost total darkness. He was staring out at the still surface of a large, black lake. Behind her was a tall castle. She couldn't say why, but she felt like she'd seen it before. Suddenly, she heard a small noise behind her and turned back to the boy. He had come out of the shadow. He had silvery-blond hair and grey eyes. And he was looking down at a girl. A girl with flaming red hair and deep brown eyes.  
  
It was her.  
  
*//end flashback\\*  
  
Standing just inside the door was a young man, about her age with silvery- blond hair and gray eyes. He was looking around for a table when he saw her. He stopped suddenly.  
  
*//flashback\\*  
  
Draco woke up in bed and immediately jumped up and flew downstairs.  
  
"Where is she?" he raged through clenched teeth. His father sat in a comfortable armchair across the room.  
  
"Where is who?"  
  
"You know damn well who."  
  
"The little weasel? She's been disposed of." He stopped and looked at his son. "Why so blue? I would have thought you'd be happy to have her off your back." He sneered and Draco growled.  
  
He turned and ran out of the house, never to return.  
  
*//end flashback\\*  
  
A/N-alright.extremely predictable but its all I can think of. R/R and ill write more.byez! 


	16. Encounters

Draco shook his head and walked right out the door. What was he doing to himself? She was dead. He couldn't see anybody that looked remotely like her without tears coming to his eyes. It had been five years but he couldn't let it go. It was like he could feel her out there somewhere, waiting for him to find her. But he knew that wasn't possible. He walked down the street and into an apartment building.  
  
He had just moved in that morning and he had gone down for a breather but that wasn't going to happen. He unlocked his door and went in. Sighing, he threw his coat and keys down and lay down on the couch. It was going to be another bad day. ***  
  
Annie watched the man leave with tears in her eyes. She wanted to follow him, but knew it wouldn't amount to anything. She had spent the last five years chasing down everyone that gave her even the slightest feelings in the hopes of finding her own past. But she had always come up empty- handed. This would be just another disappointment. She picked up her cleaning cloth and finished with the table.  
  
After work that afternoon, she went straight home and to bed. She didn't want to be awake because when she wasn't asleep, she thought too much and pushed herself into a depression so deep she didn't come out for weeks. ***  
  
Boom!  
  
Annie was awakened by the sound of a small explosion from across the hall. She growled to herself and got out of bed. Throwing on a robe, she went across the hall and knocked quietly. When no answer came, she knocked a little louder, and then a little louder after that.  
  
Still no answer came and she tried the doorknob. It turned. She slowly pushed the door open and walked in. She gasped. The room was almost pitch- black except for a few candles but she could see quite an amazing sight. There was the man from the café that morning, robed in black and standing over a boiling cauldron.  
  
He looked up suddenly and she was petrified. "What are you doing in here?" he yelled, waving his hand, causing the door to shut behind her. She jumped slightly at the noise but began to inch toward him. She came to the cauldron and looked into. She then looked up at him.  
  
"I remember this. I remember you. What are you and what are you doing?"  
  
Draco hesitated, looking at her in wonder. A look of recognition came over his face. "Ginny?" 


	17. A Memory Away

"No. Annie." She drew back slightly and continued, "You didn't answer my questions."  
  
He looked at her softly. "I'm Draco Malfoy." She looked up, a confused look on her face. "I'm a wizard. I was just performing a ritual. I do it this day every year. It's a special day for me." he trailed off.  
  
"It is? Me too. It's the anniversary of the day I was found. I turned up at some farm out in the country. I couldn't remember who I was, where I was or any of my life. What's your story?"  
  
"I lost my one true love. It's a long story. You don't want to get into it."  
  
"What's the ritual for?"  
  
"To satisfy my suspicions. She's dead but I believe deep down that she's still alive. This is supposed to bring her to me, no matter where she is. She's never come, so every year, I'm reassured that she's dead."  
  
"How sad. What was she like?"  
  
"You." He looked deep into her eyes and she gasped. It came flooding back. Her childhood. Her relationship with Draco. Her wedding. What his father had done to her. She stood there, gasping for air that wouldn't come. Her head spun and she passed out.  
  
But Draco was instantly there. "Annie! Annie! What's wrong? Are you okay?"  
  
But she was out cold. ***  
  
Annie's eyes fluttered open. She was on Draco's couch, looking up at him, leaning over her, dabbing her forehead with a wet cloth.  
  
"You okay? I was worried."  
  
"Well it's not easy when your entire life comes rushing back all at once." She smiled up at him, grabbed him around the neck and pulled him into a fierce kiss. "And by the way, It's Ginny." He smiled and kissed her back.  
  
He had his Ginny. 


	18. Authors note

I'm sooooooooooooooo sowy I haven't updated.im having a MAJOR writers block! Pleez review with any ideas you have, any at all.if I have any reviewers left.again, im very very very sorry.but if I use your idea, I will give you credit, read one of your stories, and recommend it to all my readers. thanx a bunch!  
  
p.s.- crystalhorse~ I didn't mean to name the chappy that.I don't give them names till I upload them onto the net and then I just call them what comes to my head first (hence the name 'Confusion') and when I thought of the name for chap. 17, A memory away just popped into my head and it seemed to fit.now I know why it popped into my head.im sooooooooooooo sorry..and to all you out there, A Memory Away is the title of a wonderful story by Crystalhorse72. I recommend it to you all because it is one of my personal favorites.please forgive me and ill change it if you want.  
  
I have 2 go now B4 the little blue men in my head decide to overload with all of this.and peeps, I should be posting a new story soon about an exchange student at hogwarts.I have the first five chappys I just haven't gotten to posting it yet.its actually pretty good so keep on the lookout for it.it should be called "Punkrockchic meets Ginny and converts her to a skaterchic and draco notices her finally and it is full of peircings kool clothes and maybe even a tattoo or two it is very good and it mixes American teenage life with british teenage life read It or die!" say all of this really really fast and it should be pretty good.  
  
Now the blue men are gonna be really really pissed at me so I better go because they are starting to throw their lemon pudding around and its not that easy to clean out the inside of your head so.BANANA!!!!  
  
~*Rockchic666*~ 


End file.
